


A whole New Side to Magnus

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, interupted again, maryse will never look at magnus the same way again, maryse's first visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "well this is a whole new side to Magnus Bane i'd never thought i'd see"It's Maryse Lightwood's first visit with her son Alec and his boyfriend Magnus. Alec is nervous about it but Magnus assures him it will be fine. Little did he know how 'not fine' it could get when Maryse comes early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and wouldn't let me go until i wrote it down. I just kept thinking about Jace interrupting them and thought i wonder what would happen if someone else did. This is my first post here after this got such a good response on my Tumblr blog. It was supposed to of been a one off but everyone wanted more so there will be other chapters. I love getting feed back so please leave your comments. You can follow or chat with me on Tumblr sallsmum . Thanks to blj2007 and ladymatt for the encouragement to do this. You guys have been great. Hope you like it as much as everyone else did.  
> Remember, it's my first time, so be gentle lol!

Alec came rushing through the door to the loft.  
“Magnus!” he called and his boyfriend came out from the bedroom door way. As was his usual habit for the evening, he was dressed in a long deep blue satin robe and matching pyjama pants. The long V shaped opening of the robe gave a tantalising glimpse of smooth, caramel coloured chest right down to the waist band of the pyjama pants. Now that they had been together for a few months and Alec had moved in, Magnus was comfortable enough to go without his usual make up. It made him look very young and vulnerable which Alec loved but was probably why he never let anyone else see him like it.  
He came up to Alec, drink in hand, and kissed him lightly. He stood back, frowning a little when he saw that he looked agitated.  
“Is there something wrong, Alexander?”  
“Yeah, you could say that. I got a message from my mother today. She has to come back here from Idris for a couple of days.” He told him.   
Maryse Lightwood had been their strongest opponents when they had started their relationship. She had softened somewhat lately, realising that her son and Magnus Bane were serious about being together. But things were still slightly prickly with her.  
“Well, that’s not so bad is it? Maryse has been a lot better about us lately. It will be good for you, Isabelle and Jace to see her.”  
“Yeah, maybe, but that’s not all of the message. Because the Institutes holding the conference and it needs all the spare rooms for the visiting Clave members, she is going to be staying here. With us” Alec looked down at Magnus, his face was full of tension. Inwardly, Magnus was a little worried about the news himself but he didn’t want Alec to know it. This was his home now, and he wanted him to know that he was more than happy to have his family stay with them Even the formidable Maryse. He reached out a hand and ran it down Alec’ arm.  
“That’s fine Alexander. Your mother is most welcome to stay”  
“But, but, she’s…..she’s….my mother…….” He spluttered, his hand running through his thick hair. Magnus sighed, looking back at him. Only Maryse Lightwood could strike such fear in his strong Shadowhunter.  
“I’m well aware of that, my love, but you’re looking at this the wrong way. It must be a positive sign if she has asked to stay with us. Relax, I’m sure it will be fine” Alec grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him close, nodding. Maybe he was right.   
Maryse was due to arrive the next evening, so Magnus and Alec had spent the morning making sure the loft was clean and tidy. They had put clean sheets on the bed in the spare room and Magnus had even added a bunch of flowers in a vase, sitting it on the dresser. He had organised dinner for them as well, choosing to cook it himself wanting to show his mother in law he was more than capable of doing things without magic. If he had to.  
When they were finished, Alec and Magnus stood back in the living room, surveying the room. There was nothing out of place, it all looked perfect. Alec grabbed Magnus around the waist, pulling him against his body.  
“Thanks for this, Mags. I know my mother can be a bit……much” he said.  
“No thanks necessary, my love. This is your home now too. Your mother is welcome anytime” He reached up and put his lips to his. It was a soft, gentle kiss to begin with but then somehow it escalated into something deeper. Magnus could sense Alec’ growing need and the longer they stood there, glued together, the worse it got. He felt fingers at the buttons of his shirt, as Alec, still joined to his mouth, was trying to get his shirt undone with shaking fingers. He gave a small cry when he felt his frustration get the better of him and get gripped either side of the material and yanked hard. Buttons flew off in all directions and Magnus could hear them hit the floorboards. He groaned in pleasure when he felt Alec’ large, strong hands touching his bare skin. Tingles ran through him as he moved them down towards the waistband of his pants.  
“Come into the bedroom” he breathed in Magnus’ ear.  
“But what if ……..” he started to say but Alec cut him off with a kiss.  
“Mum isn’t due here for at least a couple of hours and we’ll probably have to keep a lid on things while she’s here. I want something to get me through till then, don’t you?” he was smiling down at Magnus, eyes heavy lidded with desire, pulling him by the waistband of his pants towards the bedroom. Magnus had to admit he felt the same way and he could never resist Alexander when he looked like this.  
The got into the room and their large bed, hands going everywhere, racing to get their remaining clothes off. Scrambling onto its surface, they were wrapped in each other’s arms and legs. Magnus rolled Alec over so he was underneath him. He loved the feel of his strong muscled body against his. He sat up and moved to straddle his lap and with a snap of his fingers, produced a container of lubricant.   
Neither of them heard the front door open and close softly as Maryse entered the loft. She put her bag down gently and walked further into the living room. She hoped that either her son or Magnus were home seeing as she had decided to come early. At first, she didn’t think they were until she heard a noise from the other room. “Hello? Alec, Magnus is that you?” she called and started walking towards where the sound had come from.  
Magnus and Alec froze in horror when they heard Maryse call out. Magnus flew off Alec, almost unmanning him in the process, and scrambled for his clothes.  
“Be right there, Mother” Alec called out hoping to stall her. Magnus had just bent over to pick up Alec’ clothes for him from the floor, clutching his own to his chest.  
“Well, this is a side to Magnus Bane I never thought I’d see. Hello Alec, as you can see, I decided to come early” Maryse stood on the living room opposite the doorway to their bedroom. Alec felt the colour drain from his face as he saw his mother. Magnus had frozen to the spot after straightening up quickly. His eyes were screwed up tight against the horrible thought of the formidable Maryse Lightwood seeing his bare backside. He slowly squinted a glance to Alec who was still in bed, and as white as a sheet. He saw his eyes dart from his mothers back to his and to his surprise, laughter started to bubble out of him. Magnus couldn’t help it and found himself joining him. Maryse was looking back at them, with her most ‘not impressed’ face, hands on hips. Alec saw her lips start to twitch and before they knew it, she was laughing along with them.  
“and as I can see, you did the same thing. Come on boys, put some clothes on and make me a cup of tea” she said, still laughing, she headed for the kitchen.  
Maybe this visit wasn’t going to be as bad as they thought.


End file.
